


Premier Regard

by AllenKune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Sirius avait fait son premier choix, risquant le courroux de ses parents mais gouttant à la liberté. Il était l'enfant le plus heureux du monde, puis il croisa se regard vert envoûtant.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Premier Regard

Sirius regardait incertain la grande salle, sentant enfin la peur et l'inconnu apparaitre dans son ventre. C'était la première fois que ses parents l'autoriser à être seul sans eux, loin de leurs auras macabre et Sirius réalisant enfin ce que cela signifiait. Il pourrait être lui-même mais cela aurai des conséquences. Il les décevrait une nouvelle fois.

Assit à la table des gryffondors, il commençait à comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ses parents serait une rencontre douloureuse. Il craignait même leur réaction mais il était trop tard pour reculer, il devrait rester fort et aussi déterminer qu'un enfant de onze pouvait l'être. Un gryffondor était courageux et un Black ne reculait de rien. Qu'importe les conséquences et sans doute la dernière action qui le séparerait définitivement de ses parents et sa famille. Il serait le vilain mouton noir, une honte sans nom.

Il ne regrettait néanmoins pas son choix. C'était son premier vrais choix et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait fait la meilleure chose à faire. Il espérait juste qu'il aurait bientôt une preuve qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait hâte de voir toutes les nouvelles choses que sa nouvelle maison lui réservé après tout.

Relevant la tête maintenant remplie d'une nouvelle volonté, il croisa le regard d'un autre garçon et il sentie son cœur s'arrêté. L'autre garçon était du même âge que lui, avec des cheveux bruns claires et un visage remplie de tache de rousseurs et de cicatrices. Ce qui frappa le plus le jeune Black fut les yeux verts de l'autre garçon. Ils étaient la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue.

Sirius savais qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, mais malgré son âge il savait qu'il venait de tomber amoureux. Il ne savait pas si c'était le signe qu'il attendait mais il courut presque aussitôt s'assoir à coté du garçon, prenant un air de lui pour se présenté au brun. Sirius sut qu'il était perdu quand le garçon lui sourit, se présentant comme Remus et tendant sa main vers lui pour se lier d'amitié avec l'étrange nouveau venu.


End file.
